


But you love him

by Beardy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon and Post Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: It starts with those four words. Four words that make her question everything.Begins season four, at the purple wedding and picks up at each of Jaime and Brienne's meetings subsequent. Will also go post canon into Season 8.These are short scenes from Brienne's POV.





	1. But you love him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in a very long time and this will be my first one for Game of Thrones, so I hope that you enjoy! 
> 
> I intend to post a chapter each evening in the run up to the premiere of Season 8. The chapters will be of various lengths and will go post canon and into potential season 8 meetings between the two.

“But you love him.”

It wasn’t a question. Merely a statement. A statement which made her head spin, her throat constrict and her breath catch. For a moment her mind clouded over and she couldn’t find the space to form a coherent thought. All she knew was that she absolutely had to get away.

“Your grace.” She heard herself speak, thankful for her septa’s tireless lessons on manners and etiquette, she had not had to conjure the words with conscious thought.

She turned on her heel, away from knowing look of the Queen, directly into his questioning gaze. Thank the gods he was not closer. He could not have heard. She felt her face flush and immediately lowered her eyes to the floor.

She returned to her place at the wedding feast, half in a trance.

_Did_ she love him?

She trusted him. He _had_ saved her. More than once.

He intrigued her, there truly are no men like him and he _is_ beautiful, any fool could see that.

Far more beautiful than she deserves.

She sighed and shook her head. It did not matter. He could not love her.


	2. Valyrian Steel

He had summoned her to the white tower. She had wanted to seek him out after Joffrey, but she did not. It wasn’t her place. That is what she told herself. He was a grieving father and she, she didn’t know what she was to him.

As she approached the door a guard clad in Lannister crimson and gold stood aside and beckoned her enter.

His back was turned, he was hunched over a large, leather bound book.

“Close the door and come here.” Her mouth went dry. She did as he bid.

The white book. She approached and he turned slightly to look at her. He half smiled.

“The book of the brothers. I thought it would be of interest to you.” He moved aside and beckoned her toward the book.

He was right, she was interested. She moved towards the book, taking in her surroundings. Perhaps, had things been different, had Renly taken the throne, she could have had an entry in this book, had lived in this tower. She thumbed through it. He stood off to her side, his hand pressed against the table above the book. He stared intently at the pages below as she passed the pages of Ser Duncan the Tall, Ser Arthur Dayne; The sword of the morning, Ser Barristan Selmy, Barristan the Bold, until she came to Ser Jaime Lannister…. He straightened abruptly.

“Read it. Aloud.”

She looked at him questioningly. He nodded towards the book.

“Go on.”

As she began to read his entry, he circled the room and reached for a fine sword placed on the wall.

“…. Henceforth known as the Kingslayer.”

She paused. Despised for his greatest deed.

He had returned to her side, the fine sword in his hand. He offered it to her. She was all too aware of his fingers a hair’s width from brushing hers. She held her breath and met his eyes as he handed it to her. It was beautiful. She examined it. It truly was a spectacle. She hadn’t seen many swords such as this.

“Valyrian steel.” It took a moment to realise, it was not often at all that one should come across a Valyrian steel sword.

“It’s yours.”


End file.
